


你们这么屌Master知道吗

by PowerfulDecontaminationSoap



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2020-03-17 02:11:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18955810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PowerfulDecontaminationSoap/pseuds/PowerfulDecontaminationSoap
Summary: 这篇不是很喜欢，自己感觉写得实在不好。很喜欢Maskai但是写不好Maskai





	你们这么屌Master知道吗

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇不是很喜欢，自己感觉写得实在不好。很喜欢Maskai但是写不好Maskai

神威乐步醒来时，第二任Master向自己伸出了手。是一个温文尔雅的年轻男人，并不魁梧，身着西装领带，似乎才下班就到店里来了。  
互相问候后，男人露出一个略带拘谨的温和笑容，伸出手做了个邀请的手势：  
“那，跟我回家吧？”  
好……等等不对，我怎么一开始就知道他是“第二任Master”？  
慢慢的，前面的一切记忆涌圌泉一般，不受控制地蔓延占据了整个脑海。意识中本能的警报响起，神威没挪步，反而一把抓圌住了眼前男人的袖口。  
“对不起，您是不是忘记……删除我的记忆——”  
二圌手的vocaloid在转给新master之前，规定除修缮以及检查性能外，一切记忆都会被清空，恢复出厂原设。  
出乎意料地，男人没有作答，而是反手钳住神威的右手腕，以一种不可抗拒的力量把人扯出店。  
一路狂奔。店面已经越来越远，直到在街角彻底消失不见后，Master才慢下脚步，在地铁入口前松了神威的手，同时塞进来一张车票，气喘吁吁露出一个开怀的笑：  
“留着没什么不好，万一你有些很重要的记忆不想丢掉呢？”  
神威接过地铁票，想说点什么却半张着嘴不知如何开口，大概是对方现在的语调充满安慰太过柔和，心里的忐忑好像真的被平复了一样，上一任雇主的记忆已恍若隔世，此刻竟真的有种梦醒回到真实世界的感觉，而这个男人正在接自己回那个未曾谋面却已经很期待的家。  
“抱歉，没你的前任经济条件好，让你来挤公交，毕竟我只是工薪族啦。”坐车回家的路上，拉着扶手的Master略带歉意地对神威笑：“不过万幸，存够了房子的钱，新家就可以大多了呢。”  
神威发觉，这位Master很有礼貌地没有打听前任雇主太多，还很乐观，似乎一切在他那里都会前途大好。  
“那个……我家还有一个vocaloid，”未等神威作答Master便又开口，语气变得有点小心翼翼：“不过总在家跋扈惯了，希望你不要介意。”  
啊，还有一个vocaloid？  
“跟着您这样的Master，他一定非常幸福。”这句是恭维也是由衷。确确实实，神威对面前的新Master不露声色的温柔开朗毫无抵抗力，感觉跟这个人在一起，心里只有温暖和安全。  
“呵呵，不见得。”对方却笑着挥挥手：“我不是个好p主，把他养得有点……呃，你见了就知道了。”  
家门口，当Master拧动钥匙推开门时，神威差不点被眼前的景象吓报警。   
玄关处，赫然一个什么人躺在那里，拿背对着门口，白色的居家服。蓝的软软散在地板上的短发和脖子上的同色系围巾昭示着此人的身份——是C社的Kaito。  
不过，躺在地板上是什么情况？！  
Master却对眼前的场景似乎相当淡定，放下包换了鞋子上去，踢了踢地上那物的屁圌股，然后直接一步跨过去进屋：“快起来，新人来了快别丢人现眼！”  
居然直接跨过去了！  
而且语气完全不温柔啊啊！  
好半天，地上的人磨磨蹭蹭地聚拢起来——原来他好好的，神威松了一口气——不过看上去却像受了什么天大的委屈，双手捂着屁圌股抽噎了一下，脸蛋也弄得粉红，海蓝的眼睛泪汪汪地眨眨，寻找着Master。  
被踢疼了？神威忍不住担忧起来。虽然那家伙一句没说，可那一副委屈的神情实在叫人于心不忍。而且……自己还是第一次近距离看Kaito的相貌，跟自己长得完全不一样：很小只不说，还没有男性vocaloid常见的狭长的眼和窄下颌，居然是颇为“萌系”的圆眼睛，配光溜软滑的包子脸！虽然看颜色还是Kaito啦可为啥你长成这样，学园没毕业吗？  
似乎发觉什么人直勾勾地盯着自己看，Kaito这才吧目光移过，正眼对着神威看过来。不过，这位vocaloid同类似乎对来人一点也没好感，气鼓鼓地瞪了神威一眼，便转过去不理人了。那一眼却让被瞪的人忍俊不禁：你搞一张这样的脸，即使在发脾气，也一点也没有震慑力啊！  
神威盯着Kaito看之间，客厅里的Master已经边扯领带边招呼了：“别理他，我家Kaito，小名绿茶，演技派一个。来吃饭吧一会儿就好了。”  
这样真的没问题吗！以及那个小名真的没问题吗？最终表面风平浪静内心火山咆哮的神威还是被Master推到了餐厅。  
饭菜已经在餐桌上摆好了，很令人有食欲的精致菜色。感谢过Master后，神威还没来得及问是谁的手艺，果然见Kaito耷圌拉个肩膀拖着脚步来了，慢腾腾地坐下来抱起面前的小蓝碗。  
怎么了这么委屈？  
终于，Master叹了口气，放下筷子：“Kaito对不起，我正式向你道歉，今天出门时现金没带够，说好的哈根达斯没有买，非常对不起。”  
——原来是因为Ice啊。  
终于，Kaito有了反应，一脸不解地睁圆眼睛看过来：  
“那……Master难道不是有银行卡……”  
被称作Master的人憋了一会儿，终于自暴自弃地坦白：  
“这月不行了只能等下个月发工资啊啊你又不是不知新vocaloid出了我多少血！以及说好的他来第一天不抖你Master的老底呢？！”  
居然是这样！神威不禁哑然失笑，站起刚要向Master鞠躬致谢，就被Kaito盯着Master认真的发言打断：  
“下个月会吗？Master的卡债还没还完吧——”  
话音未落就被暴走的Master一把将脑袋按在餐桌上：  
“不提醒我这件事能死吗！或者给我憋到没人的时候再说能死吗能死吗！”  
好吧，拜Kaito所赐，Master的高冷形象建立失败——这蓝发同类明显是个能在瞬间让这位温文尔雅的人类一秒抓狂精分起来的人才。  
最终在Kaito“善解人意”地同意为了照顾神威可以暂时不吃ice以及Master保证资金宽裕给他买最大的那个冰淇淋蛋糕后，Kaito终于给了Master面子，跟神威正式地互相介绍认识，同意吃饭，并且……“热心”地把好的菜都推到神威面前。  
“Kaito的手艺很好吧。”Master眼巴巴地看着好吃的东西离自己越来越远，又吃人嘴短没法否认。  
居然是Kaito做的啊，的确非常不错。  
晚间，因为也没有多余的房间，神威自然地被安排到了Kaito的卧室里，看着Kaito低着头老老实实地按Master的吩咐把自己的枕头被子从大的双人床正中拖到一旁，神威简直难以抑制心里的别扭……怎么看怎么自己是鸠占鹊巢的那一位啊！  
冲动之下，一把拉住Kaito的睡衣袖子：“如果不方便在下去睡地面也……”  
哦糟糕连奇怪的称呼也出来了。  
只不过，对方的反应实在令人始料不及——挣扎着挣开躲到床边，转过来一张惊恐的脸：  
“那怎么行，Master会认为我虐圌待你吧。”  
啥？  
Kaito脸上可怜兮兮的表情挂了几秒，发觉神威完全没懂，无奈只好恢复常态贴心地来解释：“你又高又帅，好操作，服饰要求少，更没什么奇怪的食癖，”话毕，又幽幽地看过来“对了你还有Power，Master可是说过非常想看vocaloid用力唱歌的样子呢……”  
神威被这一堆奇奇怪怪的言论噎得不打一处。缓了好久才组织好语言：“对不起如果冒犯了Kaito君在下可以跟Master申请辞职……”  
“不必了，只要……”八爪鱼一样地抱着被子，一脸受伤的人小心翼翼先说半句话。  
“只要什么？在下一定竭力满足。”神威快被他那样子搞得彻底没脾气恨不得答应他任何事。  
“……你叫我大哥。”  
诶？就这么简单？  
“没问题，大哥。”虽然管这种孩子气脸的家伙叫哥有点奇怪但不管那么多了，神威一口答应。  
“嗯，Gaku君最好了！”Kaito瞬间多云转晴露出一个大大的灿烂笑容，掀了被转过来：“话说我可以摸圌摸你的呆毛吗？看上去好好玩！”  
额……这变得也太快了吧！刚才的失宠失落小可怜样呢？！而且……一撮头发哪里好玩啊，呆毛可是自己最讨厌被人碰触的禁区没有之一！但眼下这情况怎么拒绝得了！可恶……  
所以当Master听到一声尖叫后推门冲进来，看到欲哭无泪的神威乐步，以及抓着不慎连根拔掉的一撮紫毛不知所措的Kaito时，第一反应便是扑过来一个矫健的擒拿手捉住犯事者把他按在床上。  
“为什么他刚来你就虐圌待啊！”  
“我不是故意的！而且Gaku君也同意了！”刚拔了人家呆毛的人一副“我才是受害者”的样子不屈不挠地挣扎申圌冤。  
看到Master询问的眼神转过来，神威作为真受害者反倒无言以反驳，只好点点头。  
“好吧以后小心点这家伙，都跟你说了他是演技派的……”  
见神威承认，Master只得苦笑嘱咐。  
——确实是，今天已经是第二次见识了。  
“哦对，他若管你要冰也不要理他，太惯坏了会很麻烦喔。以及，他们Kaito每天就想给人当大哥你也——”  
“已经改口了。”神威小声说。  
“喂你小子要干嘛！”Master把Kaito掐得嗷嗷叫。  
最终已见生米煮成熟饭的Master还是妥协了，跟神威说下次领他补回头发，也允许叫Kaito大哥。  
“不过，要稍微有点兄长样喔，”Master拍拍Kaito头，似乎想要俯下圌身去，但终究只是用手指节蹭了一下Kaito的脸就挥挥手道了晚安轻关上门离开了。  
Kaito望向房门Master离开的方向，愣了一会儿，突然躺下去转过身用被子蒙过脑袋不动了。  
又怎么了？神威一肚子不解地在那棉被包旁边躺下来。  
待了一会儿，棉被包自己被自己憋得不舒服了，在被子下扭动着翻腾。神威看不下，直接伸了个手去把被子掀开：  
“透点气吧？蒙头睡不好。”  
被底下乱乱的蓝脑袋停止了乱动，扒着被角露出两个眼睛，巴巴地盯着神威不出声。  
“对不起，你还好吗？”忍不住问。  
“没了……”那双眼睛眨眨，扭头躲到枕头那边去了。  
“什么？”  
“晚安吻……没了……”  
原来Master以前睡前都会这么哄他的吗？今天没有了，是因为第三个人在了？  
神威不擅长处理这种场面，只得在一边尴尬地沉默。  
借着窗外洒下的月光，抱着枕头的Kaito鬓角散开着，露出耳朵上什么东西闪闪发光。  
“你戴耳钉？”瞬间被它转移了注意力，神威忍不住脱口问出。  
“嗯，”Kaito慢腾腾爬起来，神色自然地撩圌开另一边的鬓角也给神威看——贝壳般的小巧的耳片上，镶着一只纤细精致的黑色拉丁字母：“Master干的，被他押去打耳洞的时候简直痛死了。”  
细碎地小声抱怨完，一下把自己又埋回枕头里去。  
神威在一旁不知如何回应。  
不一会儿，Kaito没声了，神威扭头看，已经伏在枕头上睡了。看着他安静均匀呼吸的样子，神威却辗转难眠。  
这个对自己正常有礼的Master，对Kaito好像……有点不对劲？  
这时候保留记忆的坏处就显现了，和前任Master相处的日子，如鬼魅般层层压下。  
前雇主是一个很擅长作曲和调圌教的Master，论作品应该算是个成功的p主，但自己似乎总和他的风格八字不合一样，无论主唱还是和声都难有出彩之处。那些日子，便常年压满了自我怀疑的负面情绪。  
直到——跟家里另一个黄发男性utau越走越近，才真正找到搭档的感觉。或者……比搭档多那么一些。不过好景不长，短暂的开心的相处时光终于在某一天被Master撞见中草草结束。  
直到最后跟utau都很默契地连个纪圌念物都没留，反正换主都会被消除记忆，将来互不相认，不如坦然相忘来得轻松。  
谁料，这位新Master居然自作主张地违规操作，记忆完整保留丝毫没动。  
且不说这段似有若无的情愫，在这个世界上突然只剩自己背负——神威也不是一个耽于过去的人——只是真正担心的是，经由这件事折射圌出的不为人知的麻烦事实：自己好像对同性格外在意。  
不过这个家的Master如此大方大度大条，乐呵呵地随它去，对过往不闻不问，还是有点开心和感动的。不过开心归开心，Master能不能接受眼底下的vocaloid跟男人恋爱又是另一圌码事。直到刚才无意发现Kaito耳朵上——  
神威将目光落回身旁熟睡的人身上。不同于醒着时候的吵闹，安静下来的这个vocaloid像童话一般漂亮。那气质不同于任何v家男性，甚至都不同于常规的Kaito。月光下，线条温润的脸蛋格外精致而恬美，蓝色的头发如丝般柔软，顺从地趴在额上，嘴角似乎还带美梦一样的微笑，白色的皮肤被夜色染得有点冷色调，但依旧细腻光洁无暇——话说一个成年男性被设计成那样的皮肤是犯规吧。神威咽了一口唾液，努力忽视那耳朵上的黑色小饰品在幽暗中闪着的弱光。  
——是Master姓的首字母。无论怎么说都巧合得太暧昧了，那个标志物。  
胡思乱想了好多才沉沉睡去，第二天一大早就听到厨房里嘈杂的声响，推开门，只见角落的Kaito——啊就是昨晚一瞬间有着可爱睡颜的那个——被Master拽着围巾打圌手心，没出息地摇着头哭得形象全无，好似受了万般委屈。  
终于，Master见势犹犹豫豫地松开手，即刻大哭的人竟一秒收起哭腔，冲着Master胳膊啃了一口，趁着后者因痛收手时，猫腰从他腋下钻出去打开门溜掉了。  
神威被这个神展开搞得瞠目结舌。  
一脸无奈的Master只得捂着胳膊上的牙印，向神威投来一个抱歉的眼神。  
神威还没来得及问，就被Master手边的东西吸引了注意。  
——那是什么。蓝蓝的黏黏的，在灶台上缓慢地热着，懒洋洋地冒着怪异的热气泡。生化武器？暗物质？  
Master见Kaito跑了，也放弃了去追，只是叹口气退后离锅三尺远，像对待怪物一样地小心翼翼用勺子挑起来一点蓝莹莹的粘圌稠物质，然后让它们蠕动着流回去。  
——救命。  
神威盯着那一大锅，心里本能地只有这两字。  
Master却相比之下冷静得多，扔了勺子，拿起锅旁边空了大半的小瓶子。  
“亮蓝食用色素。”板着脸将瓶子挥了挥：“加到了咖喱里。闻起来还是正常的味道。理论上说应该能吃。”  
原来是Kaito做的咖喱——等等这要脑子多秀逗才要在咖喱里加这种东西！虽然闻起来还是很正常的香但果然我还是不……  
一刻钟后，神威已经和Master对坐着双双投敌——虽然视觉看上去直想吐，但胃部的巴普洛夫机制还是很精准地投降了实际味道的确不错的信号源。  
“所以……要不要把Kaito叫回来道个歉？”神威艰难地不看着食物吃，一边小心发问。  
“不必。那家伙故意的。”Master则闭眼吃饭：“我刚进厨房的时候清楚地看见他在做一锅正常的咖喱。”  
“那为什么——”  
“因为他需要确定我是否早餐在家吃。”Master用勺子又舀起一点然后嫌恶地看着上面的蓝色：“他可不傻。我不在，他跟你两个人当然要吃正常饭。直到我进厨房，他就立刻拿起颜料一下子倒进去了。报复我说本周又没空给他买抹茶冰淇淋蛋糕，我就知道。”  
原来是这样……得知来龙去脉了的神威一肚子无语，这Kaito不仅是演技派还是实力派——惹麻烦技能一流，又难以收拾。尤其对于Master，到底积了多大怨念？  
直到Master上班后，神威才又听到敲门声。想着一定是Kaito回来了，忙起身去开门。啊的确，你回来了——等等哪里不对！  
门外，一个身材几乎可以与自己比肩，头发乌黑光亮，有着独特的蓝黑异瞳的Kaito，以一种军人一样的姿势精神抖擞地向自己伸出手。  
——你就刚才跑掉的短短几秒，去哪里upgrade成这样了？！  
“认识一下我们的邻居，镇魂哦！我的理想是长他那么高。”一个熟悉的小蓝脑袋得意地从黑发Kaito肩膀后探出来。  
——哦，抱歉你太矮了刚才没看见你。  
而镇魂只是礼貌地和神威握了握手，然后微微地欠身示意了一下就上楼了。  
神威只听闻过镇魂，还是第一次见到。果然是如传闻一样挺拔帅气气质高睥睨众生。  
Kaito开心地跟镇魂拜拜，然后探头确认危险源master已经不在，才把身体滑进来，抽回一直藏在背后的手——一个红色盒子的pino。  
这家伙，Master不给买Ice就跑到别人家混吃混喝？  
手机响。打开竟是无数镇魂发来的好友邀请，犹豫了一下点了接受，便被热情打招呼的消息和表情刷屏了。  
“喔，他说刚才来看一下你长什么样，不错的话就交个朋友。”Kaito嘴里塞着pino，伸了个头来看了一眼神威手机屏幕含糊地说。  
怪不得刚才特意下楼来，见了面一句话没说就走。  
——等等，就是为了来看个脸？！  
再见这个看脸的世界——还不对！新见面的邻居怎么会知道自己的联系方式？！  
神威目光落回心满意足甜滋滋吃着pino的Kaito身上。  
只有一种可能——这货为了一盒Ice无耻地把自己号码卖了。  
不是说v家Kaito设定都是温柔正直的大哥哥吗？！你们俩身上发生了什么？！  
慢慢地适应了新家的生活后，神威也逐渐发现了Kaito这种跟原设毫无半点交集的精分人格成因：跟他的精分主人绝对脱不开干系。  
抛开Master对自己的正常善良温柔有礼不谈，这个人在Kaito面前绝对是：往死里宠溺，宠坏了又往死里修理。  
某天神威边这么想着边踏入厨房，然后又瞬间扶额撤出：已经是第N次撞见Kaito蹲在冰箱前了。  
一切都是因为Master那个令所有Kaito都难以抗拒的爱好的错：也喜欢吃冷饮！而且跟Kaito连口味都一样——没救抹茶控（没救到给Kaito取了个如此低调奢华有内涵的小名）。只要一有机会，Master就经常经常买一堆抹茶为主的冷饮甜品屯在冰箱的角落里藏着——同时给了绿茶无数可乘之机。  
说来神威也算是颇佩服Kaito的能耐，不畏严寒埋头苦干，掘冰三尺把Master的藏宝翻得重见天日，最可气的是，一但遇到好吃的种类，吃干抹净了居然还得意洋洋地晒空盒在微博，然后坐等被无数Kaito羡慕嫉妒恨地点赞——然而高调作死的后果就是被Master发现然后一顿海扁。  
离开厨房没多久，那里便传来一阵鸡飞狗跳。隐约能听见Master喊“抹茶味的只剩一个了，才不给你啊！”。猜都不用猜就知道又是犯罪现场抓捕直播。神威还没来得及庆幸自己闪避得快，就被抱着Ice敏捷冲出厨房门的Kaito撞得一个趔趄，紧接着又被踩了一脚——后面的Master飞一般地追出来，这次没给罪犯故技重施逃出家门的机会，一把揪过来按在墙上，夺过Ice战利品后就着围巾把俘虏双手反绑。后者扭过头来乱咬抵抗，被Master轻松地避开。  
地上的神威以手托腮，无力地看着。  
数分钟后世界才恢复安静，新的资源分配格局形成——Master舒服地坐在沙发里看杂志吃抹茶哈**斯，Kaito坐在一旁，双手被围巾捆着，老实了，巴巴地看着。  
过了一阵，似乎实在被那眼神看得良心不安，Master用小勺子挖了一点冰淇淋，小心翼翼送到Kaito嘴边。后者迎过来飞快地叼了过去，随后露出满意的享受神情，蹭上前去亲了Master的脸颊。  
“谄媚死了啦小混圌蛋，想让我提前放了你吗？”Master忍俊不禁，把勺子咬回嘴里抓着Kaito发顶把他推开。  
——看看，揍完了之后又开始惯。这种教育法能带出来正常懂事的vocaloid才怪。  
神威撇撇嘴站起来，把自己挪到离他们最远的沙发里堆成一团。  
一个巴掌拍不响，偷Ice的那个你也不是省油的灯。  
内心咆哮着单手跟给镇魂回信息——是的神威终于在被骗加了好友后被消息轰炸妥协，和“看上去稍微正常一点的”镇魂成为除了裸圌聊外什么都聊的键盘战友：  
\- 只要ice不要face，用一个勺子也在所不辞，如何解释你同类的行为！  
\- 安啦，Master能容忍他说明人家还是有优点的。  
\- 啊？  
\- 只提示你两个字：身高注意。  
——那是四个字。神威一边无语地默默吐槽，一边从手机屏幕上抬起眼，偷偷地瞟向在一旁的Master和Kaito。  
虽然并排坐着，可Kaito的发顶大概只到Master的耳朵的样子。  
怪不得……  
Master是个身高上没优势的男人，几乎现有的成年男性vocaloid都能把他比下去，除了他养的Kaito。  
所以这家伙如此受宠都是因为爱……啊不，是矮。  
\- 正常的Kaito都是这个高度吗？  
\- 哪有，是你家Master给改造过，好像打了抑制剂一样的东西，长不高的。  
啧，怪不得一幅内分泌紊乱发育不良的样子，各种意义上。  
\- Master有这个权限？  
\- Kaito的设定本来就支持Master进行某些自主改造，所以你家那只才长得这么省布料；性格虽然不能直接改但是可以慢慢养成喔，你Master那么心软，你家那位才这么难办。  
没来得及吐槽对方用词，就又被发来一句。  
\- 对了不要告诉Kaito，他不必知道的。  
什么？不经本人同意就可以改造？神威放下手机，突然想起初识镇魂那一天，Kaito在一旁笑着说“理想就是长镇魂那么高”的场景。  
这样——也太过残忍了吧。  
不同社的出厂设定差别之大，这次着实开了眼。作为默认Master的角色为雇主的vocaloid，神威实在无法想象Kaito“只要Master想，就可以完全成为Master期待的样子”的世界观。  
\- 打个比方，我的软妹子Master希望我的设定是才高八斗貌比潘安风流倜傥温柔体贴的大哥，所以我才这么优秀。  
看到镇魂最后发来的例句，神威差不点摔了手机然后把隔夜的饭都吐了。  
很快，神威和Kaito正式开始合作录歌。神威这才发现，Kaito如此受Master宠爱的原因并不是矮——让镇魂的话见鬼去吧——是声音。这个Kaito有着无与伦比的美好声线。神威甚至觉得，这性能与性格简直不在一个世界：不再任性挑剔，变得温和而顺从。音色低音婉转高音柔和，清透明亮如水似冰，仿佛透过歌声都能感觉到温暖的笑容和满溢的爱，即使Master的调圌教水平真的很有限，也没有关系，这个vocaloid小小的身体总能为其演绎出最出神入化的声音。  
神威不得不暗自庆幸Master为自己保留了前任的调圌教，不然都没有自信跟这样的Kaito对歌。  
照理说，Master这样一个平时忙得要死的业余音乐爱好者不可能发挥出这样的效果。神威曾试探问过Master，Kaito是怎么调的。后者一片迷茫地摇头。神威也不好再追问下去。   
难道是因为Kaito对Master的感情？有这么大作用？录歌间隙，神威倒是不止一次发觉Kaito在偷瞄Master，眼睛里是从未向别人展露过的难以描述的神情。一定要说的话，像是看着爱慕之人的痴迷和崇拜，又像是表白后等待回应的忐忑和期待，浓重如墨摸不透化不开。直到一曲成功完成，Master面对成品露出开心的笑容，欠身抱抱Kaito摸圌他的头时，那双海蓝眼眸中压抑的喜悦终于融化，变成潋滟的波光闪闪发亮。  
咳，看久了怕长针眼。神威这时候一般尴尬地别过头去，安慰自己Kaito的逆天调圌教一定另有原因，不是当初Kaito有跟过别的Master，就是这位Master一不小心被上帝心情好开挂了。

天气渐渐转暖，Kaito也越来越少戴他的围巾，改穿卷起袖子的薄衫或是低领白上衣，露出一大片纤细脖颈和若有若无的腰线。一侧的碎发被红色发卡别起来，耳部毫无遮挡地高调暴露在别人视线之下。不过耳饰被Master摘掉，留下两个小小的针眼。  
那样的Kaito让神威不太喜欢，像个不听话乱打耳洞的高中生一样，而且乍一看，还会误以为是一个短发胸圌部未发育的高中女生。  
反正Master好什么口他就是什么样。跟我有什么关系。周日的上午，神威懒懒地蹲在窗前弄着花盆土，做思想的胜者自我安慰。  
然后直接变成思想者雕塑，连同戳土的姿势一齐定在那里。  
楼下Master搂着一个娇小女孩子的腰款款地走出住宅区，到了街边，拦了一辆的士。  
那个高度和那件衣服，绝对是Master无误，不过他——什么时候找的女朋友？  
之前镇魂侃大山时对自己扒的Kaito和Master这样那样不得了的、当时全被自己当个p听了的事，现在像开闸的洪水在脑里炸开了锅。  
“以前好得不得了呢，同床睡的时候，我早上来借个圆规都拼命砸门才给开。”  
“你知道么，还有一次我趴在他们卧室门口听到了什么？Kaito在哭，Master在哄，能听到一些只言片语，像'裤子脱掉'，'摸着好幸福'之类，过了一会儿Kaito就说：请一定戴上喔，Master。”  
“不过现在Master都不怎么管他啦，耳钉都摘掉了，放养。”  
打住，打住。神威意念中将花土糊镇魂一脸，总算让内心的发狂回放戛然而止。  
虽然深刻怀疑镇魂这货的话的可信度（比如他居然趴门偷听，以及大早上需要个什么鸟圆规），但神威还是抑制不住地疯狂想象Kaito和Master像恋人一样亲密无间同起同圌居，在床上紧紧拥抱的样子，以及现在，一方保持距离，渐渐疏远的状态。  
对了这事儿要不要告诉Kaito……等等人呢？  
回头看静静的房间，神威方才想起，Kaito一早就去店里检查性能去了。  
大概，这就是跟人类牵扯上关系的vocaloid注定的结局。从前雇主家被辞退后，神威就没明白过人类之复杂思维，而更胆大地爱着雇主的Kaito，好像对此更稀里糊涂。  
一直到了晚间Master都没回来，反倒Kaito先到家了。进门将鼓鼓的背包往Master床上一扔，从床头摸了Master的pad就钻进浴圌室放水洗澡。  
呵，对Master的房间真是轻车熟路。  
神威默默唏嘘，在家转了几圈百无聊赖又欠欠地跑回浴圌室门口隔门寒暄。  
“检查都还好吗？”  
“嗯？好啊，话说可以劳驾帮我拿下毛巾吗？”  
“哦，在哪里？”  
一分钟后，浴圌室门的缝隙中，神威伸了个胳膊将毛巾递进，浸在浴缸里的Kaito背朝着门，伸手接了过去。  
虽然觉得这样不对，但神威还是故意“不小心”看了一下Kaito的裸圌体。  
噗，身板真玲珑啊，那点小骨头小肉的。撤回来靠在浴圌室门口偷笑，神威也许是在家闷了一天太无聊了，鬼使神差将门留了一个缝，干起了比镇魂的趴门偷听好不了多少的勾当，趴门偷看可爱的女孩子…男孩子洗澡。  
Kaito的身形在蒸汽中显得朦朦胧胧，皮肤的细节看不清，在热水里泡了很长时间，抱着pad看。  
万恶的手机依赖症。神威挠着墙，直到快要冲进去求Kaito干点别的什么都好之时，对方忽然呼啦一下从水里站起来了。  
有些事情，大概人尽皆知，甚至人都会做，可就是做得说不得。  
透过浴圌室温暖的柔黄光，神威看见Kaito无比正常地拿起一直用的无香温和浴皂，无比正常地揉搓出泡涂满全身，无比正常地将双手抚上了……  
停，门外的偷看者血压升高心脏抽圌搐。  
虽然自己做这件事的时候，并没觉得有什么特别，但看别人，尤其还是一个很有可能性取向相同的伙伴在做同样的事时，心里的激动紧张无法言表。  
天色早已全黑，未开灯的房间里，神威靠着浴圌室门缝漏出来的一点点光，将自己全部重量贴在门上，屏声静气看Kaito自圌慰。  
很久没有了，真的很久没有，再去碰触自己内心压抑的对同性的幻想。Kaito的身体看似很没料，平时穿着宽松的衣服让神威从来没有过特殊的感觉，然而今天脱了衣服看，竟奇异地美妙绝伦。虽然纤小但线条温润，质地细腻，在花洒下冒着热气泛着生机勃勃诱人的粉红。神威随着Kaito的手指抚摸遍了那具身体的全部，看着他颤抖而颤抖，几乎将门框抓碎。  
Kaito的双手在股间的忙活了一会儿后，将头埋在臂间缓了缓，然后向决定什么似的，小声抽噎了一下，抹了抹泪水氤氲的眼睛，咬住红得要滴血的下唇，将一只手绕到身后，探了下去。  
神威花了好大力气阻止自己尖叫。  
作为“内行”，对那个动作，再了解不过了。此刻神威不看Kaito痛苦快乐夹杂的表情和颤抖的姿势，也能判断出那只手在哪里。而这种自圌慰方式，只有一种可能，那就是Kaito他是……  
“晚上好！Kaito你是不是又把我pad偷走了？”Master很晚才回来，路过时朝着Kaito和神威的房间喊话。  
“快说，不然告诉你Master哦。”  
房间内，Kaito穿着浴衣，没干透的头发左一缕右一缕，被神威抓着手腕牢牢压在床上，惊恐地看着pad被举高到够不着的地方，徒劳地瞎扭动挣扎。过一阵，不知是被攥疼了还是被吓怕了，终于瑟缩着开了口：  
“是……里番。”  
原来洗澡完出来后，神威无意间瞄到了Kaito扔在一边的pad屏幕，还没看清楚就被 Kaito扑过来抢。顿时觉得其中有鬼的神威一把捞了pad过来，开始强行逼问。  
这怂包，果然稍微一吓唬就老老实实招供。所以——Master的pad中的里番？人家下载来你就跟着看？上梁不正下梁歪。  
神威松了Kaito，拿起pad晃晃：“你们一起看过？”  
Kaito被那样的目光灼得满脸发烫，说了一声“我今天去Master那里睡了拜拜＂，就抱起枕头匆忙要逃跑了。  
神威一把将人抓圌住，单手拖回来按到床上。  
虽然很失礼，但神威还没天真到以为Kaito和Master——尤其是这种单身男性Master——只是单纯坐在一起边看里番边吃爆米花。  
这一次，比起挣扎，Kaito的反应有点不对劲：咬着嘴唇，躲避着神威的眼神。  
神威感觉一阵紧张。  
早就觉得这家伙跟Master之间有些什么，今天更是得知Kaito甚至洗澡时会边看着Master下载的小片儿边干奇怪的事，内心深处的某个猜想简直越来越强烈，已经到了不验证一下就不甘心的地步。  
而再没有什么比现在的时机更完美。  
至此，神威干脆一不做二不休，起身欺上Kaito彻底断了他逃路，一只腿从睡衣的下摆挤到他的腿圌间。  
Kaito像一条被捞上的鱼一样挣扎抵抗了一阵后，最终没了力气，松懈下来，露着一片白白的肚皮在那里微微地喘着任人宰割。  
看着那一大片暴露在灯光下晃眼的肌肤，神威一瞬间有点眩晕。居然近距离看到这家伙鲜活的身体不假，但自己这是在干嘛？想吓他一下套套八卦？可至于做到这地步？  
目光落到Kaito凌圌乱的衣服下摆，遮遮掩掩地露出两段晃眼的大圌腿和贴身的棉质内圌裤。  
对，这家伙刚在浴圌室里自己跟自己玩来着。  
盯着那里看的神威突然找到了一个不是理由的理由。  
数秒钟后。  
“嗯……Gaku君，为什么……”  
“闭嘴，君子日行一善，听过没有？”  
床单和被子凌圌乱的床上，Kaito和衣趴着，面色潮圌红地将脸埋在枕头间，内圌裤褪到小圌腿，光脚乱踢着被子。神威跪在一边，一只手从Kaito浴衣的下摆伸进去，反复摸圌弄着。  
以这种蹩脚的借口把圌玩起了Kaito，神威早已放弃思考自己的动机是否漏洞百出，心里仅剩更多触摸、更多刺探这一个念头。  
也许真是比自己做舒服多了，Kaito乖乖地任人摆圌弄。神威也贪恋地顺便大力抚摩那光滑细腻微凉的皮肤，片刻后，伸手抬起他的一条腿，更大力道地蹂躏。  
Kaito显然受不了这个，开始迎合地磨蹭，嘴里发出断断续续的啜泣。那动作和声音弄得神威心圌痒，在心猿意马之前赶紧把魂拉回来问“正事”：  
“说吧，Master平时拿什么满足你？”  
“嗯？Ice……”  
没问你这个！神威唰地住手，一瞬间只想抓个什么东西来摔。  
感觉到了手上的怠慢，Kaito不叫了，因为被脸朝下压着只能艰难地扭过头，用雾气氤氲的蓝色眼睛迷茫地望过来，无声地询问发生了什么事。  
好好好，帮人帮到底，继续伺候你。可恶，居然被那眼神看得良心不安，神威忍住情绪找回耐心把手放回去，老老实实给他服务。  
可恶，本来想调戏他一下套个话，结果反被这混圌蛋当成了自那个什么慰工具。神威心里算着小账，瞟了一眼Kaito，后者似乎被照顾得心满意足，埋在被子里嗯嗯啊啊地轻哼。  
神威将低头闭起眼睛。这个Kaito跟Master肯定有非正常的关系，所以那究竟到了什么程度？暧昧？恋人？床伴？  
无论哪一种，都不关你的事吧。心里微弱的声音再度响起。  
可是——  
——可是什么呢？  
愈发烦躁，神威索性不想了，将Kaito翻过来想换个手不酸的姿势，结果一睁眼就对上Kaito那双因靠近而放大的蓝眼睛。  
“对不起对不起……那个，如果不介意技术差，也该我……”  
看到神威吓得差不点喊妈，Kaito连连往后挪，手语无伦次解释。  
等等，刚才趴着爽了那么久，现在是想起来回礼？没看出来还挺讲究……只是，你又懂我多少？  
神威惊魂未定，完全没料到对方会来这一出。  
Kaito见神威没表示，以为默许了，凑过来解起了神威的衣服。  
喂！又被吓了一跳的神威一脸尴尬。又不好伸手掀开Kaito，僵在那里手脚不知往何处放。  
“这些……都是谁教你的？”见Kaito俯身熟练地用牙齿解开自己睡袍带子，神威终于结结巴巴地找回了言语功能。  
“嗯？护士姐姐，家教姐姐，女警姐姐，秘书空圌姐女学生哦。”Kaito狡黠地抬头冲神威笑了一下。  
嗯？神威愣是呆了好久才反应过来他说的是里番情节。等等，你不是喜欢男人吗？狗拿耗子看什么BG里番？  
神威发呆之际，Kaito已经“知恩图报”地将嘴巴贴上去了。  
神威猛地一把揪住他后脑的短发，把他提起来，直到那双迷茫的水蓝色眼睛对上了自己的。  
“玩过了，你。”  
那双蓝眸眨眨，明显没有听懂。  
神威松了Kaito，拉起衣服保持距离，盯着Kaito看了好久后终于深吸一口气：“跟你摊牌吧，我喜欢男人，也好久没碰他们了。对于你这种零号，不想被强圌奸就快走。”  
Kaito也愣了好久，多时才犹犹豫豫给出反应：“对不起……虽然我不了解你，但我觉得……这没关系的，而且我也不是零……”  
神威转过来干笑：  
“喂，别装傻了，你不是0，你难道是纯1？”  
说完就无视Kaito的挣扎，一手掐住他的腰，另一只手粗暴地揉圌捏他的臀圌肉，将手指挤进去：“要满足我就得这样，你给得起吗？”  
Kaito被吓得浑身一缩，然后惊觉挣扎无果后，居然丢人地哭了，泪水涟涟泛起了羞耻红晕的面容极度明艳而情圌色，身体却因紧张害怕而止不住地抖着。神威盯着他那模样看得移不开目光，内心却有点想笑场了：这家伙好像没什么实战经验嘛，典型的有色心没色胆，动真格了发觉玩不起，却又没多大反抗的能耐。  
算了，实在对那可怜兮兮的小样心软，神威暂收回手，改为温柔地亲吻他的眼睑：  
“好了好了言重了对不起，你只顾享受就好其他不用操心，当我是Master，配合一点做完，听话。”  
不知真的是否是话中什么暗示的作用，Kaito居然渐渐止住哭泣，躺回去放弃抗拒，任神威的手沾指着唾液慢慢地再度探入紧闭的臀间，在入口处按了一会儿后缓缓地推圌送了进去。  
不能不说，这个Kaito的身材真的很娇小。神威一手埋在他腿圌间，另一手居然能横着覆盖他胸前，将两颗尽收掌底，蹂躏戏弄，让它们在自己的掌下逐渐充圌血肿圌胀挺立。  
Kaito慢慢地重新被摸得舒服了，绷着的身体柔软下来，白圌皙的皮肤慢慢变红，两条腿并着磨蹭着，呻圌吟也逐渐带上柔媚勾人的动情气息。神威露出一丝笑容，拽过他的头发小声说出自己大胆的推断：“你喜欢吧，幻想Master这样疼你很久了对吧？”  
不给Kaito回答的时间，便进一步翻身欺上，前面手指捏紧了那胸前的一抹碾磨，头低下吸吮他的分身，后面手指的动作变为赤圌裸的直白抽圌插：“然而他不给你，我不信你不空虚寂寞——”  
Kaito胡乱摇着头，被这样的顶圌弄完全夺去了语言能力，急促地喘息呻圌吟，双圌腿无力地敞开着，身体随着神威的节奏被弄得一下一下地摩擦床铺，似乎要架不住了。  
神威在他临近高圌潮的前一秒伸手按住，逼圌迫他停，然后欺压上去掰过他的脸，放开手让他到的同时对着那两片微张的唇圌瓣狠狠吻了下去。  
对不起，Master，您不动他，还请原谅我先失礼了。  
更何况，这家伙绝对有偷偷喜欢男人，目测还就是个零号。彻底手口并用把Kaito弄交代之后，神威拽过虚脱的人在怀里紧紧搂着，心里喜忧参半。  
今晚真是冲动下手了，好在对方一副憋了很久的样子最终结果居然还不错。虽然知道了他幻想的对象是Master，以前也可能真走近过，但很遗憾人家找到了喜欢的女人了。不过话说回来，Kaito也看BG里番，还说自己不是零，这点有些怪异……啊啊烦死了不想了，至少他不排斥我碰吧。  
“睡觉吧？”偷看了一眼怀里乖乖闭着眼睑的人，神威还是很享受这一片刻的温馨，亲昵地在他鬓角上一啄。  
“我要抹茶哈**斯。”  
这时候要Ice？！居然还点明了口味和牌子！要求真多啊喂，不过……  
“那个好像都被Master吃了吧？  
神威不经意地祸从口出：“等有时间再给你——”  
还没说完就被手脚并用踹到地上的神威喊痛之余丝毫没意识到自己戳到了Kaito的Ice war败北黑历史而且还用了Master不给买Ice时一贯搪塞Kaito的句式——等于间接作死。  
因为比那更直接的死法的是：在地板上才嚷半句“喂别真把我当Master”就眼睁睁看见那个踢完人后脚被床单绊住失去平衡的一整个蓝色阴影正对自己砸下来。  
一个闷响伴随一声凄厉惨叫。出声人明显不是Kaito。  
隔壁一阵急促的脚步声，穿着睡衣拖鞋Master旋风般地踹门进来，从一堆乱七八糟中拎起上面蓝色的那一只，嚷着“天哪你又在搞什么”，不等人稳过来先提着后领子打了两下屁圌股。  
被砸半晕还没起来的神威只听到旁边Kaito尖声嚎啕的声音。  
挣扎着坐起来，Master似乎吓傻了。旁边，Kaito以一个奇怪的姿势跪在地上，哭得上气不接下气。  
“我没有用力打啊……”Master像犯了错一样，看看神威又看看Kaito，手足无措。  
神威瞬间明白后冷汗直冒。不是Master打得重，而是Kaito根本才跟自己……那里……天哪太糟糕了，神威窘迫地低着头不知如何回应。  
慢慢地Master也觉察到哪里不对了，看看自家vocaloid敞开的浴袍和疑似真空的浴袍里面，犹犹豫豫地开了口：  
“你们在……？”  
神威低着头，感觉自己浑身已经烧得不行，实在没脸抬起来多看一眼。  
Master尴尬地咳一声，选择了去拉大哭的Kaito：＂快别哭了我错了不该打你，总之能站起来吗？”  
Kaito一脸痛苦，抽泣着没有站起，反而慢慢闭起眼睛：“对不起，Master，我、大概坏掉了……”  
什么——神威猛地扭头看过去，觉得自己的心脏要停止跳动了。  
“别别别这样！快说我该怎么做！”  
Master摇晃着Kaito。  
毫无反应了一阵，那双失焦的蓝眼睛终于艰难地睁开：  
“抹茶Ice……吧。”  
神威差不点喷饭：这时候还不忘上演技敲一笔！不带这样吓人的吧，你要冲击今年的奥*卡最佳男主角吗？！  
那边发觉被骗而气急败坏的Master则一下松手把Kaito堆回去：  
“要是没有呢！”  
“香草口味也可以……再没有就买巧克力……”  
是问你这个吗！神威伸出手遮住额头。  
最终Master把Kaito拎走，披了外套配着睡裤跑下楼买了好多各种口味Ice回来，对刚才二人的事则没在过问。  
理所当然，影圌帝Kaito当晚美美地享受了一顿后也没被送回来，挨没挨揍不知道，总之睡在了Master的房间里。  
神威一夜无眠。

虽然因为Kaito的机智（不，是蠢），把事情以奇怪的方式收场了，但自己跟Kaito的乱来算是被Master发现。虽然Master那边已经找了女友不会再粘Kaito，但Kaito单纯作为vocaloid也是其p主的心头肉，现在自己招呼也不打就拿过来玩弄被发现。这样不堪的事情……神威真觉得自己再被Master赶出去一次也不为过。  
快天亮才沉沉睡去，再次醒来时天已经是大亮，家里静静的，Master已经上班。一切看起来安宁正常。  
想到了昨晚的事，不顾身体的乏力一下子爬起来，忐忑地担心Kaito消失之时，猛然看到那人衣着整齐地好端端出现在卧室门口，被Master拾掇得头发鲜亮有光泽，围巾打成漂亮的结，拎着个什么袋子，背后客厅的落地窗投来一大片白如薄纱的阳光。  
神威一瞬间以为自己在做梦。  
没发现神威的异常，Kaito神色自若问了早安走进来，将袋子往床头一放，拿出一个奇怪液体的瓶子钻研上面的英文，神威好奇接过来，发现居然是某品牌的润圌滑液时，又吓得差不点灵魂离体。  
“哪来的？”  
“Master昨晚出去买Ice时买的。”Kaito不以为意，滑下床去蹲在床头柜前拉开抽屉，大大方方把一堆瓶瓶罐罐套套哗啦一下倒在里面：  
“所以说比起照着里番那些玩意儿学，给我好好去补中学生理卫生课啊！”  
压着嗓子怪里怪气地模仿Master的声音，Kaito对着那堆东西好奇地瞎扒拉：  
“什么嘛，又吼我。我又不是人类的中学生，已经是大人了喔。”  
盯着Kaito由于背对着自己蹲着而露出的一小截雪白的后腰，神威突然觉得这更像是梦境，因为——  
这位Master竟然许可了。  
没有强加干涉，也没有任何阻挠……神威终于心安神宁下去，知道这是最好的结果。  
然而逐渐地，内心的猜想更加汹涌起来：Master找到了女朋友，需要给Kaito一个去处。而自己恰巧在对的时间x了对的人，于是Master就这么欢喜地——  
不不不对！天地良心，我还没真正x到你家Kaito啊！  
这种感觉……好像日了哈根达斯。  
不过，还是感谢Master，虚惊一场后，让神威乐步用新的心理阴影代替了原来雇主的心理阴影。啊，至少有一点不那么糟糕：和Kaito将错就错渐渐亲近，发现两个人间除了唱歌还有那么多有趣的事可做，比如自己“动手”创造幸福生活——字面意义上。  
相比之下，镇魂好像桃花运不那么佳。一直都没见什么异性朋友不说，就连最近突然勾搭上的所谓“狭路相逢的好友”，也是个少言寡语的冰山德性。这回神威去取圆规时第一次撞见，是个面庞清秀的安静青年，戴着厚厚的帽子，冰着脸蜷在沙发里，抱着毯子谁也不理。  
“感冒了。”  
镇魂向神威解释，随即笑着捅捅青年：  
“勇马酱，这是邻居神威君。”  
被唤作勇马酱的人被捅得不情不愿地慢腾腾抬头，向神威示意。  
“热情一点嘛，来，喝点牛奶。”  
镇魂贴心地端了杯子凑上去，后者不为所动。  
“别一副欲求不满的脸好嘛，等你好了再说，现在即使给了你，你玩得起？身上还不够疼是不？”  
等等……你好像听到了什么不得了的东西。  
“他说的是刀。”  
勇马神经敏锐异常，面无表情扔来句话斩断神威暗搓搓的想象，扭头凶巴巴地跟镇魂干嘴仗：  
“滚，少在那兔死狐悲。”  
“噗，也不知道是谁，净给我恩将仇报！”  
“呸，求你别施恩于我了，我也想行善积德。”  
“呵，刚才还蔫嗒嗒的，怎么跟我抬起杠来就这么有精神？说我虚情假意，你难道就不是口是心非？”  
勇马的牙尖嘴利终归不敌对手的歪理邪说，一来一去竟被噎得语塞，只瞪着镇魂咬着嘴唇，眉尖蹙起，脸不知因发烧还是因羞愤而红得不正常。  
半晌，终于选择放弃掐架，捂着嘴咳嗽了几声，伸手拿起旁边的牛奶喝了一口——然后全喷了。  
旁边的镇魂先是愣了一秒，然后瞬间笑得前仰后合差不点滚地上。  
“对对对不起我忘了，这是我的新发明，怎样，加了增稠剂口感棒呆了吧？先别动让我拍个照！”  
勇马皱着眉斜了一下罪魁祸首，别过脸去恨恨地将嘴边的白色粘圌稠液体抹掉，掀了毯子径直向神威走来。  
“喂喂，找他干嘛？你的恩圌人在这边！”  
没理镇魂，勇马来到神威面前：  
“劳驾，借刀一用。”  
片刻之后。  
“非常感谢恩圌人滴血之恩，现在请恩圌人涌血相报。”  
“不不不谢谢您的好意…啊别别别勇马酱，冲动是魔鬼！”  
最终，神威扔下还在扭成一团的俩人，揉着本已经很痛的头推门先撤了。虽然听不懂勇马跟镇魂在撕什么，但比那更重点的是：这种往食品里加奇怪添加剂的缺德整人手段怎么看怎么眼熟。  
“神威君！”  
还未来得及下楼审讯Kaito，就在防火楼梯口被勇马叫住了。  
回头，见青年光脚穿着鞋，薄衫外披着外套，拿着自己的美振微微喘着：“刀，给，谢谢你。”  
“哦，不客气，其没必要这么急……”  
“不，我有话要对你说。”勇马回头看了一下确认后面没人，随即转过来，像发现了新物种一样目光炯炯看向神威：“你是不是认识穗歌？”  
神威伸出的手僵在半空中。  
好久没人提起的Utau的名字，在本应该已经线索全断之时，从这样一个陌生人口中再次听到，竟如同被闪电击中，震撼不已。  
勇马看神威的神情，露出了然于胸的神情，上前一步将刀塞到神威手里：“镇魂说的没错，你果然没被清除记忆。”  
神威几近冒失地打断勇马的话：“你怎么会知道我，和他——”  
“我是他死党啊！”勇马歪头一笑：“至于你嘛，说刚知道的你信吗？他在你走之前，在你刀不显眼的地方刻了个自己的名字。我居然就这么快找到了拿着这把刀的人，我真是个天才。”  
神威无暇理会天才，只顾慌忙低头寻找，终于在刀柄的角落看到了那行小小的字，心里酸楚疼痛似乎再也控制不住，开始一点点渗出。连声音也开始颤抖：  
“那他……现在怎么样了……”  
“前几天刚被你那前任Master转给了下家，记忆全没了。”  
神威感觉脚底发轻：“你没有……试图帮他做些什么吗？”  
勇马跺脚：“我怎么能坐视不管！交易那天我带了刀，想去揍你那个Master来着。”  
“喂！不是这个帮法吧！”  
没理会神威的抓狂，勇马一脸不爽地几下子扯开自己的外套和衬衣。神威未等阻止，就赫然看见了对方专属于习武之人的线条利落精干的身体，但无暇顾及，注意力立刻被转移；胸腹部包着着纱布，满遍布左一块右一块淤青和伤口。  
“你把他揍了？”神威眼前发黑，简直是乱来，搞出个袭圌击人类的大新闻可不是闹着玩的，这帮疯子——  
“才不是，镇魂把我揍了。”  
什么？神威张大嘴巴看向勇马，后者翻着眼望着天。  
“所以我最讨厌闲人多管闲事，他是从哪里冒出来的路人甲啊？我刚动手就把我打趴下拖走了，可恶。”勇马一抬手，正好胳膊肘上的创可贴撞上墙，疼得倒吸气直揉：“Kaito里有他这样的战斗族吗！我敢说，认真打起来你都未必是他对手。”  
神威下巴差不点掉地上。怪不得刚才镇魂鞍前马后的伺候，原来是自己干的好事自己收拾。不过这也下手太狠了吧！可是如果不阻止的话，勇马真的砍了人，后果……干得好。神威第一次心里默默支持镇魂。  
良久才把心放回肚子，从过多的信息里重拾自己的主旨：  
“那我……对穗歌，该怎么办……”  
“还能怎么办。”勇马拉紧衣服靠回墙上，漂亮的眼睛带着点怨气地望过来：“反正他谁也不认识了，好在也不会再爱男人，你就放了他吧。就像镇魂说的，抱着你家新学园Kaito的大白腿不是挺美好嘛。”  
神威才修好的下巴差不点又被这话袭圌击到脱臼吐血。  
“喂你都听他说了什么！刚跟对手打完架就跟他坐下聊八卦真的好吗？！”  
“对手？现在是队友了哦。”勇马得意地扬起头，嘴角勾出一个神采飞扬的胜利笑容：“对我来说输赢不重要，重要的是与强者为伍。”  
豪言壮语一番后挥挥手转身回去了。  
神威握着刀，在走廊里想捶墙。  
这个人！明明看上去跟Kaito没差几岁，不说话时模样冷淡清静一本正经，然而一开口一行动竟如此……你只是寻衅打架又被人揍了一顿而已吧！要这么自豪吗？！  
镇魂怎么跟这样中二的人有共同语言……喔忘了，镇魂交圌友只看脸。  
扶着墙回到家，一进门就看到穿着卫衣带着耳机的Kaito，在Master才买的懒人沙发上乱蹦乱踩。神威揉揉额头扔刀进屋，活捉了人按在沙发上就开始审。  
“说吧，你那蓝色咖喱的缺德法子跟谁学的？”  
Kaito身子扭得像泥鳅，挣不脱也逃不走。  
“不说，嗯？那来猜猜我在镇魂家看到了什么？”  
不行，要憋不住笑出来了。这小子不会用刀还真安全，比起刚才那同样身量，一有了刀就凶猛得像只獾的勇马，面前的这只简直就是小松鼠嘛。  
当然神威得意忘形，忘记了Master抓Kaito的正确姿势是背后捆。大意的一瞬就被咬了，咬了人后的Kaito一溜烟跑到Master的房间欲反锁门，被追来的神威一胳膊掰住门框，赶紧扔了门跑到衣柜里玩起了捉迷藏，但仍然慢了一步。  
神威拎着Kaito的围巾把他从柜子里拖出来，稀里哗啦带出一大坨衣服。  
“看吧，弄乱了Master的东西晚上又要挨揍……等等——”神威一下打住话头，盯着那一堆衣服定住了。  
从硕大的衣柜里散落了一地的，一半是Master的衣服，另一半都是女人的服装，配饰，甚至还有内衣丝圌袜。  
这些……  
“对不起，Master有女朋友吧？”看了不该看的东西，神威尴尬地松了手，飞速地想怎么才能在Master回来之前补救。  
Kaito看起来比神威更尴尬，直接傻在那里手脚都不知放哪。  
“算了，别发愣了，一起装没看到叠回去吧，赶快！”神威不理Kaito直接蹲下来拿起一件开工。  
后者凝固在那里也不帮忙也不动。  
“喂我说你——”神威转过头去催促。  
“Master没有女朋友，”仍然坐在原处，Kaito神色平静地小声开口：“这些都是我的，Gaku君。”  
神威以为自己幻听了。  
“开、开什么玩笑，虽然我知道你接受不了他找圌女朋友的事实啦但是很遗憾我亲眼见到他跟一个小个子女生——”  
Kaito挥手做了个停止的手势，用刘海遮住脸低头起身，熟练地从那堆衣服里拿出了几件，开始慢慢地穿。  
神威松了手上的衣服，目瞪口呆地看着，直到一套极为合身的女高中生制圌服短袜上了面前蓝发模特的身。  
从这个角度，勇马说的“大白腿”从裙边一览无余，短发下光光的耳洞显得更加扎眼。神威目光像粘住了一样盯着Kaito，觉得自己整个人都不对了。  
“那你看到的就也是我。”Kaito脸上居然带了一点揶揄的笑：“你害怕了？”说着俯下圌身来，神威又反射性地往后挪了一小下。  
“放心我不会像变圌态一样穿成这样乱跑女厕所，我不是那种。”复又直起身，眼睛水灵发亮：“我只是喜欢自己穿成Kaiko的样子，被Master宠，或者被你抱……告诉我，你也喜欢可爱的女孩子对不对？”  
我……？神威完全没准备好招架这样没头脑的问题。  
Kaito像是突然被抽掉了一半的力气，笑容渐渐消失，坐在地上用手捂住脸，像是在冷风中。良久，缓缓开口：“我是别人送给Master的。前两年他因为一起事故受了伤，需要在家养。于是我就被我的原Master秘密送了过来，那个人要我陪伴他，鼓励他，给他唱歌，让他不低落。”  
神威听得彻底怔住了，没想到Kaito和Master居然真的有一些秘密的隐情，只不过，并非自己想象得那样罢了。  
“刚拿到时，他本想把我改造成Kaiko来着。”Kaito又抬头，对神威无力一笑：“耳洞都打了。但后来不知怎么的，又不改了，说不舍得。”  
“你那么好，怎么舍得。”神威呆呆地不假思索接。  
Kaito垂下眼帘：“我有时候想，还是改掉比较好……他就是喜欢小个子女生，暗恋楼上镇魂的Master很久了不敢表白，受伤了之后更是不愿见人，在家抑郁到发疯。我也没什么好办法，就试着打扮成那个女生的样子，穿和她类似的衣服，模仿她的声音说话。一旦这样，他就会对我特别温柔。”虽然只有一瞬，神威也察觉到，说完最后一句话时，那黯然的蓝眸中闪过一丝病态的快乐。  
这个拥有着可爱外表，愿意为Master做任何事，甚至甘心变成女人的vocaloid，不知为什么，让神威心口涌圌出前所未有的疼爱和躁动，那情感甚至浓烈过第一次懵懂动心的utau。  
怪不得自己一直对Master和Kaito的“亲密”耿耿于怀，原来这种情绪，或许是……  
也对，记忆都没改，我还是我啊。抱歉穗歌，我又遇上了一个人，也是同性，好像是个幸圌运的遗憾呢。  
等等，还有一个被忽略的问题……神威一把抓圌住Kaito的胳膊：“你原Master是谁？”  
“不记得了。”Kaito摇头：“除了调圌教之外的数据已经按规定全清空了。我醒来时就站在这家人门口，手里塞着一张留言条。Master也一直试图寻找这个人，但毫无线索。”  
“那你……”  
“我一直履行我被托付的义务，陪他直到康复。只不过他越来越喜欢我女装的样子，我也离不开他了。他也意识到这样不对，于是找了你，试图还我正常的生活。”  
原来是这样……但重点是！你怎么就这么轻易被改变了……  
突然想起，镇魂说过Kaito本来就支持Master自主改造，包括部分性格。  
神威感到一阵寒意，这时才发觉这样的出厂设定之可怕。  
其实这家伙对同性恋什么的一无所知吧，只是在这种不正常的环境下，性别认同扭曲，暗恋上自己的Master。  
怪不得看的都是BG的片，喜欢男人，但几乎不怎么主动。  
感谢你的坦白，作为回报，我也不再躲闪和隐藏，现在将全部的我，揭开给你看如何。  
“回答你刚才的问题，”  
低垂着头的Kaito突然被一个手臂环住了肩膀拉到了怀中：  
“你以为我是觉得你可爱像女生，才谎称自己是gаy来拿你泄圌欲？错了，我喜欢男人，你在我眼里也是男人，一直都是。”  
——终于说出来了，承认自己真正所爱。让你也来试着了解我吧。试着碰触我内心深处自己未曾直面过的真实。  
Kaito在神威怀里抬起头迷茫地睁着宝蓝色眼睛，像是不相信自己听到的。  
“我在前任Master家时，有喜欢过一个人。”神威继续跟他解释，也不惜扯开所谓的伤痛过去：“是个男人。后来因为这件事被Master辞掉。虽不知你和你Master为什么会接受这样的我，但是我一直很感激。”  
既然都已知道对方的秘密，既然都如此不完美，或许可以尝试互相支撑着完整地活下去。  
你愿意吗？  
而Kaito似乎已经嗅到了同样的暗示，表情带着难以置信和手足无措，定在那里纠结。神威知趣地给他时间，顺便为缓解自己的紧张，反复抚摸圌他柔软的发顶，将那冰凉顺滑的发丝绕到手指间，然后放开让它们散落。  
半晌，Kaito终于给了反应，从温馨的姿势中将自己抽圌出，按着神威的肩膀看向他，正好迎接上了神威看过来的眼睛。  
“Gaku君，别后悔。惹上我很麻烦的。Master说他就是如此，说如果我是女人，他这辈子都得栽给我。”  
神威一下松了口气，绽出浅笑：  
“无怨无悔。倒是你，再不推开我，就来对你的话负责。”  
几秒的安静后，神威一把打横抱起Kaito，大步来到自己卧室往床上一扔，抽了他的领巾，吸取教训直接用背后捆，手法纯圌熟，甚至还颇有心情地打了个结。  
Kaito缠着神威扭动着不愿意被绑，却只换来一记浅浅的吻，后者一副好整以暇，拉开抽屉挑出几件Master上次囤进来的新奇用品。  
“教你点Master不会教的事吧？”恶意将面前的裙子掀开，忍着笑看到一张欲求不满的不甘的脸：“没当过女孩子的话，就用它体验一把如何？全程我是不会碰别的地方的。”  
Kaito听懂，惊恐地呜呜叫了几声，没来得及挣扎就被按住了双圌腿。然后下圌体先被潮圌湿的手指进犯了，进而被带着冰凉的润圌滑剂的无机质器具碰触，揉圌弄，进入，慢慢试向深处。  
动作并不是很粗暴，但却带来难以想象的巨大疼痛，Kaito发出不受控制的喘息和呜咽，在痛痒中挣扎着扭过头去看。却被一只手盖过来将头按了下去。  
“躺好，放松一些。”那个声音似乎觉察到了Kaito的痛苦，动作暂时停了下来，继而有微凉的唇靠近，亲吻了大圌腿内侧。  
Kaito咬住嘴唇，将头埋在枕头里努力让自己放松身体。  
那个物品长度非手指能及，身体稍微一松就得寸进尺，四处摸索，还没来得及挣扎，就被抵到一个什么地方，疼痛伴着奇特的酸麻贯彻全身，才叫了半声，就被第二股刺圌激弄得差不点昏厥。  
那上面有什么开关打开了。像是对准了自己体内的快圌感之源一样，无情无尽地开始刺探。身体深处的什么地方又痛又痒又无法搔到，像是漂浮在海中，被浪潮推着刚欲达到顶点却又永远差那么一点。Kaito手被绑着，碰不到前面也抓不到后面，被动地承受着要让人癫狂的羞耻折磨，终于按捺不住，扭动着发出带着哭腔的呻圌吟，前端居然慢慢地湿圌润，像是代替它的主人哭泣一样。  
而做出这一切的人，只是捞过床边的胶带封了Kaito的嘴巴，在他头上又加了一个枕头后满意地拍了拍，居然起身离开了。  
“乖，安静一点等我回来疼你。”  
跌跌撞撞冲出卧室门关上，神威靠在门框，心脏狂跳地看着房门，像在看天大的威胁。  
有人在持续敲门。  
太糟了。头脑一片空白，几乎是心提到嗓子眼。如果Master突然回来，虽然他同意自己跟Kaito在一起但被抓现行也未免太——  
神威整整头发，几乎僵硬地过去握住门把手。  
“我被勇马抓现行了！借个衣服先！”  
门一开就映入镇魂那张脸，只穿一条长裤，比自己抖得还甚。  
神威大捏一把汗的同时只想对这个人鼻子来一拳。  
“说人话。”  
“偷偷在他洗澡水里放冰块被发现反锁在外面啦。好冷求一件衣服，你的不行的话Kaito的也好呜呜呜……”  
扔下他在门口哭嚎，转身快步折回房间拣出一套粉红蕾丝花边女装，贴心配了全套内衣团成团往他手里一塞就咣地关回了门。  
拜这家伙所赐，发现隔壁的衣服还没收拾。勉强保持淡定地叠好衣服后，几乎急不可耐地回到Kaito面前。  
床上，那个面容潮圌红得一塌糊涂，身体因欲圌火扭成刁钻的形状，把床单几乎绞打结的可怜vocaloid在被扯下胶带后只说了一句话，就让神威的理智崩塌万劫不复。  
“抱我……求你了……”  
再也无法忍耐，一把翻过Kaito让他跪趴到床上露出被折磨得艳红的地方，松了绑拔了器具，嗑了春圌药一般凶狠将自己挤进，不容分说地要他到最深。  
Kaito被如此的攻势逼得溃不成军，抓着床单挣扎着想要缓解一点，却几次爬开又被立刻抓回来，被迫被压在身下承受毫不留情的彻底开发凌虐。  
“如你所愿，爽吗？”神威几乎骑在了Kaito身上，居高临下的视野配上大片暴露的白亮的皮肤极度刺圌激感官，身体和心理疯狂暴涨的满足难以言表。  
Kaito红着眼眶拼命摇头，伸手似乎要碰自己的腿圌间，却立刻被神威发现将手甩走，并且惩罚性地打了两下屁圌股。  
好痛……花了好大力气才忍住不叫，Kaito放弃了挣扎的念头，紧闭上眼，将全部意志力用来强迫自己不飚出泪。  
那样的入侵太难以承受，像在被人温柔而残忍地持刀行凶，不急不缓地捅圌进拔圌出，每一次抽圌插都仿佛牵动五脏六腑。入口处的锐痛和身体深处的胀痛翻圌搅着融在一起，挤压成破碎的扭曲的呻圌吟，几近冲破喉咙而出。  
“叫啊，家里没人。”神威声音喑哑兴奋，双手却很温柔，来回抚摸Kaito的背。  
Kaito将头埋进被子咬紧牙关。绝对不……被人上到狼狈哭叫，这样羞耻不如去死。  
“你难道在害羞？”那个声音像有读心术一般，伴随那幽灵般的双手从背后撤离，灵巧地钻进了上衣，两点被夹住捻压拉扯，狠狠蹂躏到肿圌胀刺痛。后面的凶器停了一下，缓慢地撤出后又一个狠狠的连根没入。  
“不！呜呜……”  
终于，Kaito哭出了声，再不顾丢脸不丢脸了，颤抖着胡乱啊啊叫着，直到嗓子因痛而嘶哑，眼泪汹涌而出弄圌湿一片。神威抱紧他，在发泄的前一秒将手指塞到Kaito嘴里让他咬，感觉到对方狠狠下口的同时体内濡圌湿紧烫地痉圌挛，高圌潮来临得如失禁一般。  
眩晕过去后，神威终于松了Kaito，感觉他喘着在旁边缩成一团。  
满足地伸手过去爱圌抚，检查自己留下的战绩。Kaito身上的校服已经不知何时被扯成片片，纤细但不失韧度的身体暴露在空气中，在薄汗的映衬下交错的红痕泛出艳圌丽的颜色。  
察觉到神威在用眼睛品味打量自己，身上粉红的激情未褪的Kaito红着眼睛瞪回去。  
神威看他那表情觉得愈发有趣，伸出一只手勤快地帮他揉起了腰：  
“喜欢吗？”  
“***。”  
喔？真是意外的答案呢。神威不怒反笑，教育了一句“这么没礼貌地对你男人说脏话你Master知道吗”，就拦住他拽过衣服要遮羞的手，整个身体拥抱过去亲昵地亲吻了他潮圌湿红圌润的额头。  
“别穿那个了，最喜欢这样原本的你，Kaito。”  
Master大概升了职，工作越来越忙，也决定找一个大一点的公寓搬家，没事就怂恿Kaito和神威陪他到处转悠看。不过大多数时间都是Kaito去，神威一是兴趣不大无所谓，二是不想三人出门总是自己被误会成pikapika闪瞎眼的Maskai二人组的电灯泡。反正随Kaito白天跟Master瞎腻歪，晚上回到自己床上乖乖被疼爱就好了。  
“对不起，感谢你们借给我家vocaloid衣服，这是回礼，如果不嫌弃的话……”  
若干天后的一个阳光温暖的午后，走廊中的女生将一盒包装精致的巧克力双手举起。  
神威乐步木着一张脸定在门口。  
咦我什么时候借过——等等就是那件粉色的女装？！  
才反应过来后，登时觉得整个世界或者自己哪里不太正常。  
“你们的Master还没回来吗？”女生举了好久见神威没接，好奇地伸头看了看屋内开了口：“让他下班后来我家取也行哦。衣服还要再等等，我会等它干透熨好的……”  
“啊不必——”  
“好的。”不知何时Kaito从房间里冒了出来，虽然看表情还是不明状况，但还是笑眯眯地开口。  
等女生道谢过后抱着巧克力离去，神威走过去伸出一只手把Kaito肩膀扳过来：  
“给你的Master制造机会，嗯？”  
却被后者不客气地躲开回屋。  
知道那是自家Master的梦中情人后，神威抱着胳膊靠在门边，盯着Kaito的背影，一边暗暗地对号：短头发，圆圆脸，个子小，声线甜。好奇时同样喜欢睁大着眼睛看人。这么一说果然是自家Master喜欢的类型。  
而这个Kaito，除了没有胸，如果身形再矮一点点，腰圌臀比例再明显一点点，简直就是翻版……话说他们为什么不试试一起合作录歌……等等！  
神威突然想到了什么。立刻走到卧室的飘窗边刚窝好的Kaito扒拉过来：  
“你和镇魂有没有唱过什么同样的歌？”  
……果然，相似度不正常地高。  
凝视着电脑上的音轨对比，神威和Kaito对坐，好久谁也说不出来话。  
怪不得Kaito不像是自家Master调的，这样的实力和创造力，只能是楼上镇魂家那个音乐专业的——  
“无论接受与否，事实就是，你九成是她家的vocaloid。”终于神威有点受不了长久的沉默，站起来打破僵局：“她也暗恋了很久你Master吧。”  
Kaito整个人像是掉了什么重要的东西一样，呆在那里失魂落魄。  
看他那样子，神威挪过去，凑近他短碎发下的耳朵：  
“你可以选择不告诉Master，反正他也开始觉得单恋无果要搬走了吧。如果他们俩最终都没察觉，这件事也只有烂在你我肚子里而已。你仍是你Master心尖上的那个，他会宠你惯你一辈子——”  
被捂住了嘴。  
抬头对上的那双平静的湖蓝色眼睛竟没有多少怨气悲伤，反而有一丝温柔的澄澈和恬淡。

Master临下班时收到了一封邮件，然后开心得像抽了疯一样地急跑回家换衣服，路上居然没忘拐到花店买了一大束花。等一袭笔挺衣装一咬牙一跺脚敲开楼上的门表白后，才发现对方也同样光彩照人精致美艳。  
果然，这只神经大胆子小的注孤生男，不暗示就不开窍啊。  
“暗示了也不开窍吧。”从对面楼顶上远望镇魂家灯火通明的窗，神威把望远镜甩给并排坐着的Kaito：“我不信如果没你提醒，他能自己觉察到今天是情人节这码子事。”  
“Gaku君，”  
夜色中，Kaito的刘海被轻风吹乱，在楼群柔黄的灯光下像件艺术品一般：  
“Master虽然心思不太敏感，但他可是个尊重爱护vocaloid，成人之美的大好人。”  
神威突然想起店内初见时Master冒着违规风险为自己保留记忆时，考虑到人数要搬家换大房间时，甚至发现了自己和Kaito的小事情而不露声色不加打扰时……  
对这样一个人——  
“我只会更加成他之美。”  
像是知道神威想什么一样，Kaito偏头过来笑了一下。  
像大海一样浓重无边的夜色里，神威对着那个不加雕琢的天真笑容，竟一瞬出现幻觉，仿佛一束光穿透了沉重的夜幕，直达自己的心底，照亮那些未曾有勇气面对的隐藏着的角落。  
谢谢，Master和Kaito。  
手指插入身边的vocaloid柔顺的蓝发，神威望向夜空中的万家灯火，像搂着上天赐予的最贵重的礼物一样揽紧Kaito，发现他正好也抬头看着自己，扭捏着好像有什么话要说。  
“Kaito？”  
“我忘带钥匙了。”  
“喂，你要去哪！没带钥匙可以去敲镇魂家的门啊！你Master又不是不在！”  
随着Kaito一层层下楼，神威眼睁睁看着这货往家反方向跑。继续气喘吁吁地追，无奈Kaito个矮身轻，窜进了附近的公园一路七拐八拐地逃。  
还好平日有锻炼的习惯，没被Kaito甩出多远。终于在二十多分中后公园的中心追上了人，远远看到这货赫然立在开满睡莲的湖边时，神威差不点被吓死，冲过去把人拉走，生怕他下一秒就想不开来个举身赴清池。  
“喂，太任性了啊，突然闹什么。”拽着Kaito胳膊把他拎到离湖水一段距离的草地上，神威在旁边气没喘匀惊魂未定地埋怨。  
Kaito不接话。  
“没带钥匙而已不是吗，去问Master要不就行了吗，走。”  
“不。”  
闷闷的声音倒是固执坚决。  
“你到底要干什么？”神威拎起了Kaito的领子。终于理解了Master为什么经常好端端的就一秒被Kaito惹炸，这货前一刻还聪明懂事善解人意，下一秒就开始胡闹变得不可理喻！这让人不精分才怪吧。  
“我难道为了个钥匙就破坏人家约会吗？”Kaito被强迫着终于抬起头，眼睛里居然泪水顺着脸颊往下淌：“反正他也不管我了，你们都不要管我就好，我一个人哭好了自己就回去了，呜……”  
神威的手渐渐松开了，Kaito埋下头去无声地颤抖。  
原来还是失去Master内心的失落和难过吗。之前虽然感觉他大概有点难以释怀，但从未想过这会一直是他的心病，如此郁结未曾放下。神威看着Kaito，恍然发觉，除了在床上，自己还真没怎么看到Kaito哭。  
可恶，该怎么办，手机都没带，也联系不上Master……  
又是最不擅长处理的局面，神威揉着头，心情也不禁被传染，悲从中来，被Kaito拐得也有点眼眶发酸。  
以至于听到Master喊自己的名字和Kaito的小名时都以为是身处梦境。  
Kaito看表情也同样讶异不小，猛转过身没来得及开口说话，就一下撞到跑过来的Master身上，把后者压了个踉跄。  
“呐，找你们半天了，怎么不带电话？咦怎么哭了……快别哭，今天有好大的抹茶蛋糕，跟我回家好不好？”  
“好……”  
Kaito没等开口作答，就被哭着应答的神威吓掉了语言能力。后者低着头，抓着Master的衣服不放手。  
可恶，眼泪居然不受控制。平生最怕被人讨厌，也更怕无力改变局面的绝望感，面对前Master也是，面对Kaito也是，真是没出息啊。然而现在，却都会有一个人出现，对自己伸出手，微笑着说“跟我回家”。如果没有这样一个人，自己有多大的几率会再次得到幸福？突然不由得好羡慕Kaito，生活在宠爱之中甚至身在福中不知福。怪不得像个单细胞动物不成熟，成熟有什么好处，生活在这样的Master身边，永远不长大也没关系吧啊啊啊！  
月光潋滟睡莲怒放的湖边，Kaito彻底忘了哭，目瞪口呆地看神威被Master轻拍着哭得喘不来气的诡异场景，满脸惊愕诧异。

后来神威才知，那片湖是几年前Kaito跟Master初识之时约定的地方，如果走散了或者进不去家，就到这里来等另一位找到他。  
真是美好的约定呢，更美好的是这么多年了Master居然没忘记……等等，怪不得你跑得那么爽快，是想试试Master会不会来找你的对吧！这下满意了吧，暗地里美开花了是吧！  
客厅，看着Kaito又恢复一脸纯良，喜滋滋地蹭在Master怀里撒娇装乖巧要Ice，以及旁边的新女友无比宠溺地不顾Master阻拦不断投喂抹茶冰淇淋蛋糕，神威赫然觉得Kaito这货根本就没失去什么，反而赚了个盆满钵丰——现任Master照样喜欢玲珑娇俏型的vocaloid，而前任女Master明显就是个的青废！好一个吃里扒外，卖得一手两头乖……神威托腮看着这人，再次无言以对——等等那是啥，在Master二人组的撺掇下，居然戴起了人家女生的猫耳女仆发箍唱起了萝莉诱拐！还面带迷之娇羞直到被称赞激萌可爱！  
好啊蓝毛演技派小绿茶，是你赢了在下输了，总之去里屋一个人静静……神威一脸悲愤，拉开书房门。  
“勇马酱，穿一下给我看嘛，就一下！”  
“滚，这辈子都不要穿内衣丝圌袜，勒得难受还不如死。”  
“等等，莫非……勇马酱你你你也穿过？！”  
“小时候被我姐拉去演节目，她们跳舞缺人无耻地拿我顶。”  
“你居然还女装跳舞过！嗷我现在就去管Mizki要视频！”  
“完全没留那种东西！”  
“那现在为我穿一次吧，至少证明你还留有童贞。”  
“混圌蛋，是童真不是童贞！”  
砰地关上门，神威拼命暗示自己刚才看到了那天下午扔出去的粉红女装一定是自己的幻觉。

所以——你们这帮没廉耻的Ice混账，这样真的好吗？！别以为在下不作声就什么都不知道！现在Master们联盟了，总有一天把你们的光荣事迹全讲给他们，让他们看看你们一个个的有多了、不、起！

\- END -


End file.
